The Unwanted party
by gibergabber
Summary: "Mom, dad, why the heck did you throw a party! People don't graduate from school at 17! And why did you invite my cousins! And why are there witches and wizards here!" Hermione's parents throw a graduation party for their precious daughter, but boy is she in for the interrogation of her life! That's right, I'm back.


**So I haven't written anything in a while, and I've recently become completely addicted to the DracoXHermione pairing. Thought I'd try my hand at it. I'm not British, I don't pretend to be, so they're going to speak like Canadians. Deal with it. Also, this is possibly the first, first person POV I've ever published on here. Bear with me if it sucks, yeah****?**

~(0_0)~

I shut the door and lean against it, and my heavy breathing echoes in the dark room. Those cousins of mine, I swear! They're like vultures, the way that they seem to swoop in at even the slightest hint of gossip. I've only just managed to escape! I could have died! I'm too young to die! I can't die yet! I've got so much to live for!

Alright, maybe their curiosity is natural. That doesn't make me like it though... Argh! This is all so confusing! I blame my parents for this! It's all their fault! I don't even like parties! Ah well.

Don't get me wrong, my parents are kind, and loving and gentle, but sometimes they're complete idiots. They decided that since I'm graduating from Hogwarts finally, they should throw me a welcome home\ graduation party. Yay (oh sarcasm, my only friend!) Of course they had to invite my family. They also forgot to actually tell me.

So my family, my entire extended, extremely large, family, showed up at our house, one by one. At first it was just Aunt Janie and Uncle Ted. Then came my other 6 aunts and uncles. Then came all my cousins. Then came my grandparents, followed by… you probably got the point already.

How does my family take to me being at witch? Good question! They don't. As far as they know, I'm just Rose and John Granger's brainy little daughter who was so smart that she earned a scholarship to a fancy boarding school in Scotland when she was just 11. Hell, I haven't even seen my cousins since I was 12… as far as mum and dad have told me, they grew up to be brainless sluts.

Which leads me back to my current problem. My cousins, like the vultures that they are, sniffed out the juiciest gossip and are now pursuing it. Too bad that juicy gossip is me.

"Hermione! We know that you're in there! Come out and talk to us!" Misty says in what she must think is an appealing voice. Sounds like nargles to me. Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away.

"Don't be a prude Hermione!" Marcy adds in. How am I being a prude? I just don't want them to gossip is all! Lavender and Parvarti did enough of that during school, thank you.

"I'm not coming out, and you're not coming in!" I shout through the door. I can practically hear Misty and Marcy's eyes rolling. They do that a lot.

"You'd have to be magical to keep us out!" Misty says. Ha! If only you knew, you wouldn't be so confident! But she's right. The only way that I'll be able to keep them out is by magic, and that'll get them suspicious. I sigh and open the door.

"Fine." Misty and Marcy squeal and race through the door, rushing to sit on my bed.

"Tell us about your boyfriend!" Marcy demands once she's settled. Great, they're doing the spoiled brat thing again. But where to start? How does one describe HIM exactly? Misty notices that I'm looking contemplative.

"If you're looking for a creative way that say he's ugly, it's alright, we already know he is." She said 'helpfully' and pats me on the hand. "He'll never look like my Jim."

Jim is Misty's boyfriend. He's a model for some super pretentious brand and she won't quit going on about how they're dating. Personally, I've never even heard of the brand. I like Madame Malkin's shop much better.

"Misty, don't assume. I think he's hot." I comment dryly. Misty's face settles into a look of shock before a 'soothing' smile takes its place.

"'Mione, honey, you're a bit of a freak. Actually a total freak. You thought Albert Einstein was cute when you were 11." She pats my shoulder. God she does a lot of patting…

"Besides, we all know that you're ugly too. No hot guy in their right mind would go within 19 feet of you!" wow. That's rude. My eyes flicker to my wall where my pictures are, my face smug.

That is my wall of memories. There are a few of me and Ron and Harry from our first 6 years, but then there are others as well. Misty and Marcy look over at the wall too. I get up and walk over to the wall.

"You must be right. These are my best friends, Ron and Harry" I gesture to a picture of the three of us when we were 11.

"You guys are so cute! And you're only proving our facts! Look at those dorks! The red-head's nose is too long, and the other guy with the weird scar and glasses? He must see molecules!" Misty high-fives her and I sigh.

"Don't be daft, that was 7 years ago in first year. That's them now." I point to two more pictures, one of Ron I took last week, and one of Harry. Misty and Marcy's mouths drop open.

"There is no way that those two are the same guys!" Misty shouts. "Photoshop!" Ron scowls at her and I glare at him. He shoots me a sheepish smile before he poses again. Bloody moving pictures… thank god I warned them about my muggle family.

"Did um… Leon's picture just scowl?" I shake my head at him again before plastering a smile to my face.

"Nope, it's your imagination! Must be, pictures don't move! Or scowl! It's not photoshop either. They're the same two guys. Those were taken just before graduation." Oh shit! I let it slip that I've graduated! I'm bloody 17! Shit! People don't graduate highschool before they're 18! It doesn't work any other way! They have this weird thing about you being legal before university…

"Graduate? I know you're smart, but that's a bit far." Misty tuts. Shit.

"Fine, I've graduated. At my school, it's common." They raise their eyebrows, dismissing it.

"Alright. I suppose that we'll believe you." Misty sighs.

"If you're all graduated, what do you do?" Marcy asks. Damn it.

"I work for the minis- Government! I work for the government!" Damn it, I almost let it slip that I work for the Ministry of Magic! That's a sure fire way to get carted off!

"What do your two friends do?" Oh thank god, that's an easy one. Ron plays Quidditch for the Cannons, so I'll tell them he plays sports. But Harry the Auror is going to be a bit harder…

"Um, Ron is an athlete, he's the ginger, and Harry is a… model!" close enough. Harry modeled once for Witch Weekly's charmer of the month award.

"Hm, what's that Ron's last name? I don't think I've ever heard of him. Or this Harry either for that matter!" Shit, that's right! Their dad is rich! He has all the professional athletes over for dinner and parties once a week! And Misty's Jim probably knows all the models!

"Uh, Ron Weasley, he uh, plays um, Lacrosse. And Harry, he's up and coming." Oh damn. They don't look too convinced. I need to show them proof! Right! Witch weekly! I've got a copy of the most eligible bachelor's list somewhere around here! I'll show them that!

I lunge towards my dresser, and Misty and Marcy laugh at me. I quickly snatch up the magazine, and mutter a spell silently to make it look like a copy of People's. I really don't need my nosy cousins asking about Witch Weekly.

"What's that, 'Mione?" Marcy asks, taking it out of my hand. She raises an eyebrow at the cover. "I don't remember this copy. Damn he's hot."

On the cover of the magazine is a large picture of Draco Malfoy with the caption 'Draco Malfoy, found love at last?' Of course Misty and Marcy would drool over him. It's typical.

"Oh damn, is he ever. See, Hermione, while your friends are cute and all, it's guys like him" Misty points to the picture of Malfoy "Who wouldn't go near you."

"I suppose you're right. He likes to tell me how annoying I am." I comment dryly. Misty and Marcy look at me in shock.

"The hell does that mean? He's on the cover of People's! That means he's famous! It's not like you've met him!" Misty practically yells at me.

"We went to school together. He and Harry were worst enemies. Anyways! Bloody Malfoy isn't why I'm showing you that! Turn to page 89!" Misty sighs but concedes, opening to the page I told her to.

"Fine. You're not off the hook about this man cake though." Her eyes fall on the article.

_**Top 10 most Eligible Bachelors!- **__**Under 25 and under edition!**_

_**10. Neville Longbottom!**_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Job: Herbology teacher (rumoured)_

_Gone is the dorky boy that everyone knew at school! Neville, is now one of the leading herbologists, and is rumoured to be the herbology teacher at Hogwarts next year! This brainy boy is ready to teach you a few things about love! Recently, it was revealed that he is the son of none other than the famous Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and company. He's proved that he deserves their praise by being instrumental in the war!_

_In his spare time, Neville tells us that he enjoys taking care of all his plants and tending to his garden._

_**9. George Weasley**_

_Age: 19_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Job: Jokeshop owner_

_This beloved prankster broke the all-time detention record at Hogwarts! George, 19, started a joke-shop at the age of 18 with his beloved twin Fred, now deceased. Rumoured to have gotten a generous donation from none other than Harry Potter. George is ready for fun and excitement. Earlier this year, he lost an ear, and recently, due to the war, a brother. We think that the missing ear and new, angsty air just add to his appeal! We support you, George!_

_In his spare time, George thinks up new products, and is always searching for a first year or two to test them on._

_**8. Lee Jordan**_

_Age: 19_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Best friend to Fred and George Weasley at school, Lee is to be nothing but a tower of support to George. Helping to manage the jokeshop, Lee has an eye for business. With the opening of a new branch in Hogsmeade, George presented his friend with a unique opportunity- manage the shop from there! The commentator at Hogwarts Quidditch games, we're told that Mr. Jordan hasn't lost his affinity for the spoken word. It's rumoured that he's been offered a job at the Ministry in the Muggle liaison office._

_In his spare time, Lee likes to fly, and discourage children from talking to George._

_**7. Oliver Wood**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Job: Quidditch Coach**_

_The boring talks about Quidditch during Hogwarts have paid off! Oliver, 20, has recently signed onto Puddlemere United as the youngest coach in 50 years! Despite numerous jokes involving olive wood and broomsticks, this handsome lad is ready sweep you off your feet!_

_In his spare time, Oliver polishes his brooms, and offers flying lessons and speeches to anyone who will give him the time of day. Or night. Or any time, really._

_**6. Dean Thomas**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Job: Store owner**_

_A lesser known man? Not much was known about Dean, 17 in his Hogwarts, but since his graduation several weeks ago, this savvy business man has reportedly bought Olivervander's, and is looking forward to bringing joy to children. He's ready to show you his wands! _

_In his spare time, Dean likes to fly and design new wands._

_**5. Viktor Krum**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**House: He went to Durmstrang. We think it's in Bulgaria…**_

_**Job: Quidditch player**_

_Remember him? An International Quidditch Champion and Triwizard Champion, Viktor, is probably the person on this list, other than Harry Potter, who has been famous the longest. After his split from genius Hottie, and Golden Girl Hermione Granger when he was 18, he revealed to the world he wasn't ready for love. Now, at 22, he's ready to hit the dating scene again, and this time, he's playing for keeps._

_In his spare time, Viktor likes to work on his English skills. And people skill. And avoid rabid fangirls. _

_**4. Cormac Mclaggen**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Job: Actually, we think he's a stripper now…**_

_Skirt chaser and bad-boy Mclaggen had dropped off the radar after the first war, but he's recently resurfaced. He claims that he does reconnaissance for the Ministry, but witnesses report him going to several house parties dressed as an Auror and a Healer. After Hermione Granger rejected him last year, he reported that he would never seek out a long term girlfriend again. Since, many girls have sought to bring love back to this rival of Harry Potter, with only a few succeeding._

_In his spare time, Cormac enjoys hunting with his uncle, and lamenting his failed relationship with Hermione._

_**3. Ronald Weasley**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Job: Quidditch Player**_

_Best friend, of Harry Potter, and member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley is quite the man. Breaking almost as many rules during his time at Hogwarts as Harry Potter himself, he had rather a big reputation as a bad-boy nerd at school. Instrumental during all the wars, as well as being a powerhouse of support to Harry Potter, Ron is the man! We're happy to be able to put him on this list, since his recent spilt with Hermione Granger (rumoured to be mutual on both sides as 'just not working'). He has just signed on as the youngest Quidditch player on an international team since Viktor Krum._

_In his spare time, Ron saves the world with Harry Potter, and tries to stay away from the spotlight._

_**2. Draco Malfoy**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**House: Slytherin**_

_**Job: Auror**_

_There was much debate as to whether Draco should even be on this list, as he is rumoured to be in a secret relationship. Oh well. The only Slytherin on this list (he wouldn't be if his best friend Blaise got his damn form in on time… Seriously, we had to track down a stripper to replace him! I mean, we had to track down Cormac Mclaggen!) Draco has turned over a new leaf. Gone is the cry-baby Slytherin Prince from his school days, replaced by the suave Auror he is today. He has been one of the biggest factors in rebuilding after the war, his family providing much needed money to fix buildings. With his father away in prison, Draco says that he is no longer the Pure-Blood bastard that he once was. As if to prove this fact to the world, Draco has struck up a friendship with Hermione Granger. His rivalry with Mr. Harry Potter continues, though witnesses report that it's evolved into friendship._

_In his spare time, Draco enjoys supporting people._

_** Potter.**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Job: Auror**_

_Seriously, you guys are so involved in Harry's life that we're not even going to bother writing anything much about him. You already know where he lives, what he does, and you know he's been famous since he was a kid, so there really is no point._

Misty, who'd been reading the article out loud, put it down in shock. Shit. I forgot that it mentioned me a lot. And that it spoke about the magical world so much. This was a bad idea, I think.

"Holy crap! 'Mione! Is there anyone on that list you didn't date?" Marcy finally manages to get out. I didn't date that many of them! Just Ron and Viktor! And I went out with Mclaggen once. And George asked me out. And… wow, maybe I did date a lot of them.

"Screw that! She's mentioned in a lot of the articles! What the hell! If all these blokes are famous, and you know them… damn! You gotta take me to meet Johnny Depp!" Misty shouts. Good lord, this girl needs to take a chill pill.

"Damn it, I don't know all of them! Or Johnny Depp! I went to school with most of them! We were in the same house! And Harry and Ron are my best friends." Oh shit, they're going to _grill _me. I can see it now.

"Fine. Whatever a 'house' is. It's probably something from that freaky school you went to. But this hottie Viktor, it says he went to a different school! How do you know him?" Bitch doesn't know when to quit…

"In 4th year, our school, his school, and a third school had a competition. We met then." Misty and Marcy don't seem satisfied. They seem… alarmed.

"Damn girl! You were 14 then! It says he was 18!" Shit. They triggered my blush reflex.

"Um, he uh, asked me to the dance. He was the, uh, champion for the school, and it was important that he had a date so I uh, said yes." Great, stuttering. That's always gonna get them to shut up.

"Holy shit! And this stripper, Mclaggen! You dated him!" Ew! I can't believe that they put that in the stupid article! Ergh! Makes me feel so dirty!

"I went to a party as his date, once. He had a crush on me in his 7th year. He's vile. I only did it to make Ron jealous." Their eyes have lit up in a strange sort of triumph. This is gonna get more awkward.

"Ha! And him too! You dated your best friend! And you were mentioned in that Man-cake Malfoy's article! You get around! I can't believe it! You know more celebrities than us! All because you went to school with them! It's isn't fair!"

*Knock*Knock*Knock*. Thank god! I don't have to respond because there's someone at the door! This is actually fantastic timing! They've forgotten about the boyfriend thing! Now, if I can just keep the subject off of that kind of thing…

"I see that look, missy. You're not off the hook about your boyfriend yet. He's clearly not one of them on the list." Oh, if only you knew.

Crap! I just remembered! The suspense is probably killing you! I've forgotten to tell you who I'm dating! Well, you've probably figured it out by now, but in case not, I'm furious that they put Malfoy onto the list. I mean Draco. I'm furious that they put Draco on the list. Since we're dating, I should really get used to saying his first name…

"Come in!" I shout to the door. In steps my mother and Aunt Tessy.

"There you girls are! I understand that you're catching up, but you're neglecting your guests! You can talk later, dears." My mum says. Oh my god, she's never looked more pretty and welcoming in my life! "Oh, Hermione dear, your guests are here!" Yay! Yet another person that mum has forgotten to tell me she invited!

"Alright, I'll go down now. Let's talk later, Marcy, Misty." I say. I get up from the bed, skirt around my mum and my Aunt, and flounce down the stairs. Straight into Harry Potter.

"Oh my god! Harry! I'm so sorry!" Shit. What the hell is he doing here? Looking around, actually, I see all my friends! There's Ginny, talking with one of my aunts, and Luna, talking to a fish tank. George is offering candy to kids, (not as creepy as it sounds). Viktor Krum (we're pretty good friends now) is sulking in a corner, Ron is trying to figure out the television. Lavender Brown is smiling at my aunt. Neville seems absorbed by a houseplant, and OH MY GOD! Draco is being forced to talk to my cousins! When the hell did they get down?

"Hiya Hermione! Your mum invited us. Said that she was having a party." Right. That explains it.

"Right Harry I-" But I got interrupted, but my cousins calling us over. Great.

"Hermione, come over here and meet Draco!" Ew.

"Alright, be there in a min-" Again with the interrupting!

"Yeah Granger, come and meet me!" Draco shouts too with a wink in my direction. Lots of my relatives look at him wearily. While most of my friends have calming presceneses, Draco's shouts 'I'm going to kill anything that comes within 100 feet of me! Not kidding!' As loudly as it possibly can. He's rather a violent bloke.

"Sod off, Malfoy." I huff when I come over to them. Harry looks at us in amusement.

"Hermione, dear, this handsome boy is Draco. You say you've already met, but I have a hard time believing that with _your_ face." Misty simpers at Draco. She can't see it, but he's really annoyed.

"Actually I-" but Ron cuts me off by coming over. Misty and Marcy seem overwhelmed with the 'hotness' that surrounds us. Draco, beside me on the couch, Harry, hovers over one arm, Ron on the other, and Viktor who came over at some point too.

"They clearly don't know we're dating. Let's have some fun." Draco murmurs to me while Misty and Marcy are distracted by complimenting Ron, who looks freaked out.

"Hermione showed us the article about the 10 most eligible bachelors…"Misty starts, pulling out the disguised copy of Witch Weekly. Harry looks slightly nauseous.

"Right. it's a bit out of date, I've actually got a girlfriend. Her name is Ginny." Harry says, pointing to Ginny who looks uncomfortable surrounded by my male cousins and uncles. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go and sno- save her." Harry states, getting up. Misty and Marcy look somewhat put out before turning their sights onto Ron.

"That's alright, you're single, aren't you Ron?" Misty simpers.

"Uh, no. I'm dating Lavender! She's just over there…" Fast fact, Lavender and Ron aren't dating. They just like each other. A lot. Ron must really hate my cousins.

"Ah well, we still have you, Viktor." Ha! As if! He's too busy dating Luna Lovegood to be interested in my cousins. Yeah, I know, Luna Lovegood and Viktor Krum; odd.

"No so much. I am dating Luna." He says in his thick accent, before getting up and strutting over to Luna.

"Oh. That was unfortunate. Draco, you're single, right?" Marcy practically begs him. He looks at me, and gives me the look that says he's going to do something he knows I won't like.

"Not really. I don't know why they put me on that stupid list. I had a girlfriend at that time. Same one I have now." Draco puts an arm around me, as if to prove it. Sigh, he has no clue how thick my cousins are.

"Oh, but I bet that she's not nearly as pretty as me!" Misty says, in what she must think is an alluring voice. Ew.

"No, she's about 100 times prettier than you. And smarter. She can take a hint." He smiles.

"Oh pooh. I'm sure she's not as rich or famous!" Marcy argues. They're pretty rich. But they're barely famous. Uncle Tim owns a sports team, I think. And he paid an agency to let them model, once.

"I don't care how rich she is. My family has enough bloody money that it could probably buy the British Isles." So true. They could also buy North America. He's looked into it.

"Ha! So you're rich, and cute, and famous! And according to you she's gorgeous and poor! I bet she's a nobody!" Oh god, he's smirking. She probably thinks it's for her. Which it is, but not in a good way.

"She's famous. She's one of the most famous people ever. And she's smart. She's almost more famous than me." Misty looks enamoured, screw Jim. Marcy looks in love. And I can't believe that Draco is talking me up so much! He must really be trying to piss them off…

"Ooh, and why are you so famous? I bet it's because your face is soo hot! And because you're rich!" Marcy's got her elbows on the coffee table, and her head in her hands, trying to show off her boob-job.

"No. I'm a famous criminal. I was a part of one of the worst gangs of this century. And my father was a ringleader." Malfoy removes his arm from around me, and uses his hand to push up his left sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. Misty and Marcy squeal.

"Oh! So you're dangerous! That's so bloody hot!" Oh god. That's disturbing. I only like him because he's turned over a new leaf and is showing that he's actually decent.

"I'm more dangerous than you can even imagine." He says. I really hope that he doesn't tell them how many people he's killed. Or how many I've killed for that matter. That would be awkward.

"Ooh, I bet you've killed a man!" Marcy flirts. Yup, flirts. Only freaking word to describe what she's doing.

"I've killed dozens." He says, and their jaws drop. Clearly, they think he was joking at first about being a criminal, but his tone proves otherwise.

"Oh God, you're not kidding, are you?" Marcy asks, her face is green.

"No. Don't worry, I've had my punishment." He sits back on the couch, tossing his arm back around me.

"Quit it, Malfoy, you're scaring my family." I mumble to him. And sure enough, he is. Surrounding us are my family, their eyes and mouths wide, and my parents insisting that they didn't know he was a mass murderer.

"At least I didn't reveal your number." He mumbled back. Touché.

"Close your mouths! It was during a war! Draco just so happened to be on the wrong side!" For some odd reason, this seems to calm my family down and they all go back to what they were doing.

"Great, now that that's over, tell us who Hermione's boyfriend is. Is he here?" I hate them. I really, really hate them. Draco looks at me amused.

"I don't know, Granger, is he?" Draco asks, and I smack his arm.

"You should know, Malfoy." He chuckles as he rubs where I hit him.

"Fine. Yes, he's here." Misty and Marcy take on predatory looks.

"That means we've met him! Tell us who he is so we can find out why the bloody hell he's dating her!" They plead.

"I don't know, I'll let Hermione tell you. I'm going to get some lemonade, want some, love?" he asks, standing up from the couch. Marcy and Misty clearly think the endearment is for them, judging by their reaction.

"Yes!"

"Of course, Draco!" He sighs.

"I wasn't talking to you bimbos. Do you want some lemonade, 'Mione?" he asks.

"That'd be lovely, Draco." I answer, a smile on my face.

"Smashing. I'll be over there talking to Harry and Ron." He says, gesturing to my two best friends. I nod, and he leans down to kiss me. Marcy and Misty's heads snap over to look at me. "Oops, looks like I've just spilled our secret. Have fun, love."

And the bloody asshole saunters off to get me my lemonade. Which had better taste like ambrosia, or he is in serious trouble for leaving me alone.

"So, Mione…"

"What was that about?"

"Well, you see, Draco Malfoy is my mysterious boyfriend…" And I settle down for a long explanation and awkward questions.


End file.
